Nellis - Apocalyptic Christmas
by OrphanHooligan
Summary: The Christmas has passed and Ellis is sad. Nick decides to give him an Apocalyptic-Christmas. (Nellis-slash)


Left 4 Dead 2

Christmas-fanfiction

Nellis

Requested by - MajoKitsune

**Apocalyptic Christmas**

* * *

If he had counted right, every day and every week, they had passed Christmas already. Today it would be the 26th day of December, and the information stabbed Ellis hard. He remembered how he loved to spent Christmas with his whole family, which was a big one with all the aunts, cousins, uncles, sisters' and brothers' kids and family... And in a few days it was all taken from him. The boy had tried not to think about what had happened to all of them, if they were dead and zombies... Till now he had been able to think about surviving only, but since he and Nick had been stuck in the amusement park for a month and half, his memories and thoughts filled his mind.

A month and half back he and Nick had missed CEDA's helicopter, which Coach and Rochelle had been able to get in. The bridge gave out before Nick and Ellis reached to safety, and so the pair needed to stay in Savannah, trying to stay alive. No signs of any living people, no CEDA, nothing. Only walking dead, and not even so many of them since they had already killed many while trying to survive and get to safety. It all felt worthless for Nick, until he found out his feelings for Overalls. Yes, a half month ago the pair had fallen for each other, meaning they both gained new hope on surviving. Even if Nick never said it out loud, he loved the boy more than anything in his life.

But the boy was sad, silent, almost wordless- not even talking about Keith! It hurt Nick to see him like this. He never cared for Christmas so much, but the boy did, and was sad to miss it. Of course the mechanic knew it wouldn't be the same, since it was a zombie-fuckin'-apocalypse, but he would've wanted to spend that day with Nick, make it perfect and unforgettable. Nick felt responsible somehow for the gloom of the boy, so he decided to do something. He decided to give Ellis an apocalyptic-Christmas.

First thing was to prepare some food, then find a good place to have the meal… Some lights and such to bring the Christmas spirit, and maybe a present of some kind. Well, he wasn't able to do miracles in an amusement park, but he wanted to give Ellis even _something. _It was hard to avoid Ellis as he prepared everything, but he was successful. By the evening he was ready, when the sun was already down and the weather cold and chilly.

"What have ya come up with, Nick?" Ellis chuckled, trying to sound happier than he was. Nick was escorting him along one of the corridors in the Tunnel of Love. At the entrance waited Nick's surprise.

"Something very stupid and unexpected from me", Nick told him, giving a small chuckle.

"You'll see soon enough, Overalls." Ellis thought for a moment. What could the man possibly have come up with?

Far before they reached the entrance, the lights which Nick had put up shined far to the corridors' walls. The whole place was dark and without lights, if these lights weren't count. Ellis already felt somewhat spoiled. A smile covered his face- just as Nick had hoped. A few more meters and they reached the entrance of the tunnel. The sight was breathtaking; Ellis held his hands on his mouth. The boy laughed. It warmed Nick's heart, and the gambler smiled as well.

The entrance was decorated with lights, very much like Christmas-lights. These ones were just ripped off from the tunnel's roof, that's why the corridors were dark. Some Nick had left to hang from the roof, but some were decorating the walls, floor and even one of the closest swan-boats. Some of the lights were arranged on the floor to form a circle, and inside of it, in the middle was a candle. Around it on opposite sides were two plates, a hamburger and a hot dog on both, and next to them on the right side was a can of beer. Ellis was speechless.

"It's not much, but I couldn't find you a Christmas ham at the moment", joked Nick. Ellis shook his head.

"It's 'kay, Nick", he said and looked at the older man a bright smile on his face.

"I know this is stupid-" Nick started, getting Ellis' attention from adoring the Christmas 'table'. Nick walked over by the decorated swan and took something from the seats.

"As these are spread all around this place, but I couldn't find anything else, so… I hope this is good", he continued and turned, holding a stuffed giraffe-toy in his hands. The giraffe had a red ribbon tied around its neck. Ellis' eyes looked like they had started to sparkle.

"Aw, man! That's so sweet of you, Nick!" Ellis said as he stepped closer with a slightly bouncing steps and took the giraffe in his hands.

"I think I'll name him- Nellis!"

Nick chuckled awkwardly.

"'Nellis'? Why?" he asked as he stroked Ellis' head.

"It's a combination of our names, ya know?" Ellis spoke. He hugged the toy close and looked up at Nick.

"You like it?" Nick asked with a gentle voice tone, and Ellis answered with a few quick nods.

"Love it. It is special."

Nick sat opposite Ellis inside of the circle. The poor man had done his best to give Ellis a Christmas, even in this awful apocalyptic world full of walking dead, but Ellis loved it. Ellis held the giraffe-toy in his arms.

"You really did surprise me, Nick. I wasn't expecting this", chuckled Ellis looking down at the plate with one hot dog and a hamburger. The candle between the pair made Ellis feel warm inside. Nick was happy to his success. He was able to bring a smile on Ellis' face.

"I know this isn't perfect, or nothing compared to Christmas you have spent during your life…" Nick started, and Ellis frowned slightly. Uh-oh, Nick was getting emotional. Should Ellis run or listen?

"There's nothing which could replace or even be equal to your family and the Christmas you have spent with them… I'm sorry about what has happened, and… sorry about your family as well", Nick explained silently his eyes on the candle. Ellis bit his lower lip.

"Ellis, I-" Nick started, but ended up with a frustrated sigh. He lifted his hand to scratch behind his neck.

"I'm bad at these-! Ellis, I really care about you, a lot- and I want you to know it- I NEED you to know it", he continued his eyes finally meeting Ellis'.

Ellis smiled gently.

"Nick- this is perfect. It is perfect since you are with me. I love ya, man", the boy stated, Nick feeling his heart grow warm.

"Thank you, Nick. I love it", said Ellis with a gentle smile. Nick was able to smile back for him.  
"Merry Christmas, kid", he said, leaned closer to take his hand on Ellis' cheek and kissed him.


End file.
